


Discount

by ashxtodd



Series: Ash's Explicit Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi just wants a discount, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Shirabu is so done, Taichi is a little shit, Thirsty Shirabu, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: “This is why you straight men are fucking trash,” he finds himself stating, glaring at the criminally handsome guy in front of him - why did he have to be a dickhead? Why is his luck this bad?The guy looks taken aback, his eyes widening in shock, before he shouts out, “Wrong bitch, I like dick too!” This time it’s Shirabu who's surprised.Shirabu’s not quite sure how that counter leads him to finding out the guy’s name, nor how he ends up at the guy’s apartment, sucking his dick, going for their second round, but he’s pretty certain it all has something to do with Kawanishi and his attempts to play matchmaker for Shirabu, because he’s apparently too “bitchy”. Yeah Shirabu hates him, but at least Semi has a nice cock (he would know, it was in him like five minutes ago).In which Burger King employee Shirabu is sick of Semi, who just wants a discount.(Alternatively; enemies to lovers in 1 hour or less, a love story)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Ash's Explicit Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094786
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Discount

**Author's Note:**

> SemiShira NSFW Week: Day 2, Tier 3 (Hair pulling)

  
  
  


Shirabu considers his life _hard_ . No actually scratch that, he considers his life _terrible_. Because well being an employee at Burger King isn’t exactly the funnest job in the world - by that he means it’s probably the worst job he’s ever gotten (if he were in the sims, his fun meter would be so down that he’d die), but he’s a college student and he needs the money and after being fired from his previous jobs for his uncooperative attitude (he blames college), Kawanishi managed to get him a position here. 

So to add to that, he’s currently trying to make a customer understand that what they’re asking for is completely wrong - but it’s hard when said customer is an infuriatingly handsome man. _Too bad he’s straight,_ Shirabu thinks, as the ash blonde in front of him argues his hopeless case. 

“Look! On my phone your website literally gave me a coupon!” The customer says, “so give me a discount!” 

Shirabu sighs, resisting the urge to groan out loud - maybe if if were any other day, he would've found the whole ordeal amusing, but today he's utterly drained and stressed from college. “Sir, that coupon was only valid for a month,” he tries, _again_ , while staring shamelessly at the man’s arms, because that’s literally the only good thing about this guy. 

“It hasn’t even been a month!” The guy yells. 

“Oh my God,” Shirabu groans, this time out loud. “It literally says March 22nd for when you got it and it’s April 30th today, how fucking _dumb_ are you,”

The guy instantly closes his mouth and takes a look at his phone again, his eyes widening in surprise. Shirabu sighs in relief, thinking that the guy is going to stop trying to get the discount and just pay like a normal fucking person, so he takes this opportunity to stare at his shoulders and face, boredly. Well, he’s also pretty, he guesses. 

But then of course - of fucking course, the guy opens his mouth again. “This isn’t fucking fair, my friend got a discount from a year old coupon, the fuck?” 

Shirabu resists the urge to strangle this handsome stranger, because he’s seriously getting on his nerves and if Kawanishi wasn’t just behind him making food, he’d have done it already and maybe killed him in the process. Too bad. 

“ _Sir,_ it doesn’t matter, our branch doesn’t do that,” Shirabu says, trying to keep his expression and tone neutral and not let his annoyance show, because he is two minutes away from calling Kawanishi to deal with this guy and admit defeat. 

“Can you _please_ give me a discount, I’m a broke college student, damnit,” the guy pleads and that’s literally the last straw for Shirabu. 

“This is why you straight men are fucking trash,” he finds himself stating, glaring at the criminally handsome guy in front of him - why did he have to be a dickhead? Why is his luck this bad?

The guy looks taken aback, his eyes widening in shock, before he shouts out, “Wrong bitch, I like dick too!” This time it’s Shirabu who's surprised. 

Shirabu’s not quite sure how that counter leads him to finding out the guy’s name, nor how he ends up at the guy’s apartment, sucking his dick, going for their second round, but he’s pretty certain it all has something to do with Kawanishi and his attempts to play matchmaker for Shirabu, because he’s apparently too “bitchy”. Yeah Shirabu hates him, but at least Semi has a nice cock (he would know, it was in him like five minutes ago). 

“ _Shit_ \--why are you so good at giving head?” Semi moans, his head rolling back and his grip on Shirabu’s hair tightening, as Shirabu relaxes his throat to take in Semi further. 

He takes Semi out of his mouth, stroking him instead, a string of saliva connecting his lips and Semi’s cock. “What can I say, it’s a passion,” he says sarcastically, his voice raspy. 

“Professional dick sucker, huh?” 

Just for that, Shirabu takes all of Semi in his mouth, taking him deeper and deeper, telling himself to breathe, making Semi whine out embarrassingly loud. Shirabu relaxes his throat, trying not to pass out at the same time, tears forming in his eyes as he does so. Semi’s grip on his hair tightens to the point where he’s just pulling, but it makes Shirabu groan and feel light headed, because it’s so, _so_ good. 

He can tell that the other is restraining himself from bucking and fucking his mouth - Shirabu really doesn’t blame him, but he doesn’t vomit all over either, that’s why he has his hands on Semi’s bare thighs to keep him from doing so - though, he’s certain that Semi can still do so, considering how strong he is. 

_Fuck_ , and those arms of his, that he got to explore every inch of - and his drool worthy abs (Shirabu had a hard time restraining himself when Semi took off his shirt, if he's been honest). The way Semi’s tongue had eaten him out earlier - or the way his absolutely majestic fingers stretched him open. But the main course was even better, because Semi’s cock is thick and long, fucking him perfectly, making jolts of electricity go down to his dick. 

He knows he’s hard again, it’s hard not to notice - though it’s hard to believe how unbelievably fast he got this way, considering he just got fucked out less than ten minutes ago. Thankfully it seems that he’s not the only one who’s noticed, because Semi’s pulling him from his dick, by his hair.

It shouldn’t arouse him. 

But it _does_. 

Semi pulls him up to the couch, pressing their lips together. The kiss is open mouthed, sloppy and _desperate_ , their teeth clicking, but when Semi’s sucking on his bottom lip, all Shirabu can do is whimper and quiver. Semi’s rough hands find their way to his waist, firmly holding him, laying him down on the couch, straddling Shirabu. 

The ash blonde parts from Shirabu, making him whimper out at the loss, lining up his slick cock against Shirabu’s already loose entrance. “Are you sure?” Semi murmurs, not pushing in just yet. Shirabu almost loses it at the sight of Semi - sweaty, naked, fucking _gorgeous_. 

Shirabu nods frantically, his head rolled back, his eyes shut, waiting in anticipation. And then Semi’s pushing in again and even though Shirabu was prepped from before, the _delicious_ burn is still there and it makes him whimper and arch his back, Semi bottoming out just as quickly as he went in and it’s _so_ good. 

The pressure on his prostate makes him cry out, but it’s nothing compared to when Semi starts thrusting into him. “ _A-ah!_ -fuck- _r-right there_ \--!”

Semi has Shirabu seeing literal stars and he knows he’s gone moment Semi starts tugging at his hair, while kissing him again, his tongue exploring Shirabu’s mouth but he doesn’t care, not when Semi’s fucking him like there’s no tomorrow. 

“ _A-ah!_ -fuck-fuck me-- _ah!-_ -harder--!”

He knows he’s spewing nonsense, but it doesn’t matter when Semi’s timing his thrusts while stroking Shirabu. He sobs as Semi pounds into him with desperation, groaning and moaning his name - Shirabu feels like he's on fire. And when Semi changes his angle, just slightly, thrusting his hips, it knocks out all the air from him and he's left crying out, Semi's cock brushing against his prostate at every thrust.

"I'm gonna-gonna-come--!" 

" _A-ah!_ -s-so good-!"

It doesn’t take long after for him to reach his orgasm, coming all over Semi’s hand and chest, but he doesn’t care. Instead he pants, bringing his arm up to his forehead to regain his composure, for a moment, all he sees is white. He's only acutely aware of Semi pulling out of him, stroking himself to his climax, coming on Shirabu. 

Shirabu feels Semi get off of him and for a moment, all there is silence. 

He hears shuffling in the apartment, but he ignores it, until he feels something wet on his skin, before realizing that it's a wet towel. He doesn't move while Semi cleans him up, too exhausted to do anything if he's being honest.

Though he does in fact try to get up after Semi is done cleaning him - keyword; try, because it's hard when you just had the best one night stand of your life (not that he'd ever tell Semi that, God forbid) and he got fucked so hard that his ass is incredibly sore, along with his jaw and back, and maybe just maybe he'll have to skip out on class tomorrow - but that's a problem for another time. 

A pair of clean boxers are thrown his way (which he's certain are not his, but he takes them anyway) and he looks up to see Semi, still as disheveled as ever, though at least he's wearing sweatpants. "You wanna eat anything?" Semi asks, doing something on his phone. 

"Sure," Shirabu mumbles, getting up and wearing the boxers to cover himself up. 

Semi nods, dialing a number as Shirabu tries to locate where his clothes are. Semi puts the phone up to his ear, "hello, is this Burger King-" 

“Taichi’s probably on the call, tell him I’m with you and he’ll give you a discount,” he says loud enough for probably Kawanishi to hear from the other line, as he walks over to where his discarded clothes lie on the floor near the coffee table.

“Uh-yes sir, that’s your friend-well yeah I think I did a good job, ‘cause he’s limping,” Semi says into the phone, just as Shirabu _limps_. _Fuck_.

Shirabu doesn't look back as he raises his finger up at Semi, who can't contain his laughter.

  
  


-

  
  


When Shirabu returns home, he gets a text message and he doesn’t know why he’s not surprised in the slightest. 

**Hot Customer Guy You Banged:** hi

**Hot Customer Guy You Banged:** it’s semi btw lmao i saved my number on ur phone and saved urs on mine 

**Me:** oh hi

**Hot Customer Guy You Banged:** so will i get a discount next time

**Me:** oh fuck off

And yet, Shirabu doesn’t end up blocking the guy. Maybe his luck isn’t that bad, but his tastes are. Oh well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I found this incredibly funny therefore I don't feel ashamed to admit that I wrote this (but I probably will by the time this is posted).
> 
> Anyway this was lowkey based off of this [tumblr](https://jayreii.tumblr.com/post/185433179467/imagine-your-otp) post I saw.
> 
> Also Lena helped me write this (I mean she was there on the docs for moral support) so thank you lena!!!
> 
> Again, I find this so incredibly funny pls-
> 
> Also please give me clout and follow me on[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)lmao


End file.
